1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge developer, an electrostatic charge image developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with growing demand for reducing energy required in image forming processes, needs for a technology of lowering the fixing temperature of toner have arisen in order to reduce the electric power consumption in the fixing process, which occupies a large proportion of electric power consumption, and in order to achieve a higher processing speed and a higher productivity.
As a means for lowering the fixing temperature of toner, a technology of lowering the glass transition temperature of a toner resin (binder resin) has been generally employed.